You're Still Here
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Feeling like she has no one to turn to, Sakura starts taking drugs that are extremely dangerous to her health. Is there someone who will notice her odd behavior and help her through her downward spiral? Pairings: LeeSaku KakaIru (So far) *Drug Abuse*
1. Beginning of the End

Pairings: So far just LeeSaku. Might be more later on.  
  
Warnings: This has drug abuse in it! If you don't like that then hit the back button.  
  
This takes place when Sakure and all the rest of her peers are eighteen years old.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd make Kakashi my personal slave, but seeing how I don't, I'm currently Kakashi-Slaveless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears stream mercilessly down my face. My heart feels nothing but void.  
  
'I had actually trusted him. I loved him and to see him turn around and... and kiss Ino. Out of all the girls in the village why did it have to be her?' I thought to myself. My sobs grow more and more uncontrollable with every minute that goes by. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I wrap my arms around them, as if to put up a barrier and protect my heart from any more pain. Looking at the soft colors of the quilt that I am currently curled up on, I cry even harder.  
  
'How many nights had we made out on this bed? How many times had he told me that he loved me? To think it all took place right here.' Immediately after thinking this, my heart feels a tug of pain and I begin another outburst of tears, burying my face in my knees. I didn't hear the door to my room open. Nor did I feel the added weight on my bed. I did feel a hand rest on my back though, as if trying to comfort me. My tears immediately stopped as my body froze. I lift my head up and look towards my comforter. This however cause another outburst of tears when I saw that it was...him.  
  
"Sakura..." He begins softly. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry! I love you and you know that..."  
  
"Well you sure have spectacular ways of showing it!" I spat out at him before burying my face back into my knees. I then felt his hand leave my back and his body shift in front of me on the bed.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me? Please Sakura-chan! I really do love you!" I heard the added touch of desperation to his voice.  
  
"You are just like Sasuke-kun." I mutter more to myself than to him. "I'm only good when I'm convenient. The rest of the time I'm just an annoying mosquito that doesn't go away."  
  
"First of all you are not a mosquito, you're a human being, and a very beautiful one." This earned a snort of disbelief from me when I heard this.  
  
"Second, don't you ever think that I believe you to be convenient. I know that lately I haven't been too appreciative over you but I've just been stressed out. I've made a huge mistake and I know that. I just hope that you'll forgive me and..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" I yelled, snapping my head up to face him. "I CAN'T EVEN STAND LOOKING AT YOU! EVERYTIME I DO I GET THAT IMAGE OF YOU AND... HER... KISSING! JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
He looked me deeply in the eyes. I was slightly taken by surprise to see that his eyes were actually glassy. He then breaks the eye contact and sighs.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm the last person that you want too see right now. I just had to tell you though." He says to me softly, running his hand through his hair. I watched as he got up off the bed and walked towards the door, pausing to look at me, and then walks out of my sight. This caused another grand outburst of tears. This one the worst of them all.  
  
Laying down on my bed I tried to make myself fall asleep, which is a hard task to do while you're crying. Finally drifting off to dreamland I mutter his name, hoping that if I say it he'll come back and tell me that it was all just a bad dream.  
  
"Rock Lee."  
  
When I woke up that morning, I was determined to shrug off this feeling of pain in my heart. I wanted to show everyone how strong I was and how I could handle this situation. Also I didn't want Naruto trying to cheer me up by looking like an idiot. I can feel a small smile going across my face at the thought.  
  
'Maybe I could convince him to beat Lee up' I think to myself but then I immediately frown. 'No, I couldn't do that to Lee. He may have hurt me but I still love him. When I forgive him, though. I don't know.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving at the assigned meeting spot, I was surprised to see that I was the first one there.  
  
'Sasuke-kun is usually early and Naruto arrives when I do. I'm an hour late, so where are those two?' I wondered. Three hours later I started growing worried.  
  
'Naruto and Sasuke-kun are NEVER this late, not even Kakashi-sensei. Practice must have gotten cancelled then otherwise they would have been here by now.'  
  
Sighing to myself I mentally add 'I don't think I want to go home quite yet. May as well go for some Ramen. I deserve something good after all the hell I've been through, right?'  
  
As I walk off the bridge, I had a sudden gut feeling that if I thought yesterday was bad, today was going to be a lot worse!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was I ever right! There was my team sitting in the ramen shop eating and talking like nothing had ever happened. Walking up, right behind them I stand there contemplating whether I should bash their heads in or just yell at them for forgetting me.  
  
"AHEM!" I watched as all three heads turned around at the sound of me clearing my throat.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naurto said cheerfully with a smile. Kakashi just sat there with his eye crinkled up happily while Sasuke sat there, does he show any other emotion besides bored, hate, and annoyance?  
  
"Don't HELLO SAKURA-CHAN me! I waited at that bridge for three hours. You guys didn't even have the decency to show up and tell me there was no practice today! What the hell is it!?!? Piss Sakura off beyond belief week! ARAGH!" I ranted, throwing my hands up in the air while I turned around and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
I didn't hear Kakashi-sensei ask Naruto and Sasuke-kun, "Didn't I say that there was no practice today, during yesterday's practice?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I seriously felt depressed. Lee betrayed me for my own best friend. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke are clearly trying to avoid me by making me sit and wait at the bridge for them when they are not even going to come. What else could possibly happen?  
  
I should not have said that. I should have known by now that that question is the worst question to ask whenever you don't want something bad to get worse. What I saw when I turned the corner was Lee talking to Ino. I could feel my heart start beating hard suddenly, full of hate and betrayal. I did what I thought was best. I ran. I didn't really feel like yelling or crying anymore. I just wanted to feel happier again!  
  
I didn't know where I was. I just let my feet carry me away from there and now, I'm here, in this shabby part of the village. That was where I saw them. A tall young brunette boy and three girls beside him, two of the girls had long blonde hair while the shorter girl had spiked black hair.  
  
The girl with the spiked black hair sneered at me and said, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
I was speechless, I didn't even know where I was. What was I to say? Thankfully the boy spoke up.  
  
"You look like you've had it rough." He said to me, nodding his head in my direction as if to point out that my hair was messy, my cheeks were tear stained, and my clothes were disheveled. Still unsure of what to say I nodded my head.  
  
The girls exchanged glances while the boy just smiled. He walked over to me and when he was only two feet away from me he stopped. He then pulled out a plastic zip-lock bag full of green pills. This caused me to raise my eyebrow at him curiously. He then shoved them into my hands which caused Inner Sakura to panic, although I didn't show it.  
  
"Keep them. They'll make you feel a lot better if you use them. Think of it as a gift. If you want more you know where to find me." He said, winking at me and then turning his back towards me.  
  
Inner Sakura felt like she was about to have a heart attack, she did NOT want these pills. In fact, she wanted to take the pills and shove it down his throat. I just nodded towards him again and walked away, hiding the pills from sight in my hands.  
  
Seeing my house come to view in the distance, I sped up my walk until I was running. I bolted inside my house, ignoring both my mother and fathers quizzical looks from the TV room. Upon entering my room, I threw the zip-lock bag under my bed, making sure my blankets covered it.  
  
'Phew!' Both Inner Sakura and myself said while I sat down on my bed.  
  
'What the hell was that all about? Those were some freaky guys!' I thought to myself. Lying down on my bed, I gazed up at the ceiling, allowing my mind to wander from the pills, to Lee, and to my team members. My eye lids were becoming harder and harder to keep open due to lack of sleep and an excess amount of crying. All I could do was close my eyes and hope that today was just a bad dream that I need to wake up from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just ADORE LeeSaku and ShikaIno pairings but I've only found a few bits of fan art about them T_T. If anyone knows a web site that has some fan art about any of those pairings PLEASE email it to me! Pretty Pretty Please! If you do I'll give you............ *looks around frantically for stuff to give away* A BOX! *Peers into box*....A box with my cat in it....... -_-  
  
I'm going to try my hardest to update this fic once or twice a week. I'm usually extremely busy one day and the next, I'll be bored out of my mind. Moving to a different country is a pain in the butt but should be worth it in the end ^_^ 


	2. I don't believe in friendship and love a...

"Go away Sakura, your annoying." Lee bellowed. He then turned his back to me and started walking down the street.  
  
"I.., I... thought you said that you l... l... loved me, Lee-kun." I stuttered, feeling tears start forming in my eyes. I suddenly caught my breath when I saw him turn around and grin maliciously at me.  
  
"Why would I love you?" His words tore through my heart like a kunai hitting bare flesh. I just stared at him but when I heard laughter start up, I broke my gaze. My breath got caught again when I saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi point and laugh at me. As I watched them laugh, I felt my world tear apart. I stayed there until I couldn't bear it anymore and ran as far as I could from them.  
  
Feeling hot tears stream down my face as I ran blindly down the streets, I turned a sharp left and somehow I ended up in my room. I blinked, confused as to how I got there. When I blinked again I saw my own reflection looking back at me in the mirror. Raising my eyebrow, I glanced around and noticed that I was in the bathroom with a glass of water in my left hand and in my right, a green... pill!?  
  
"NO!" I screamed, waking up from my awful nightmare, sweat soaking my clothes. Gasping in breaths of air I tried to return my breathing to its normal pace. I almost screamed again when my bedroom door had suddenly busted open.  
  
"Sakura!?!? Are you alright!?!?" My father said to me as he ran to my side, "I heard you scream."  
  
Looking into my father's eyes, flooded with worry, I explained to him how I just had a bad dream and I would be fine.  
  
"You don't look fine. Your covered in sweat and your face is pale. You must be too stressed out if you are having nightmares that effect you like this."  
  
"I'll be alright, Dad." I said to him, hoping that he'll just let it go.  
  
"Hmmmmm." My father pondered aloud. Opening my mouth to ask what he was thinking about he interrupted me.  
  
"I want you to stay home today. You need to get some rest." My father raised his hand slightly as if to tell me to let him finish speaking before I started complaining.  
  
"Don't worry I'll explain to Kakashi why you are absent, just get some rest. No arguments! I don't want you to have an emotional breakdown." My father stated as he leaned over and hugged me.  
  
"Your mother and I love you Sakura and don't you forget it." He told me as he pulled away from our hug got up and exited the room, leaving me there to think about what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall I saw the hour hand finally strike three in the afternoon. The house was certainly a lot more quite and lifeless without my parents there, who were both gone to do a major mission and shouldn't be back until next week. Sighing, I decided upon cleaning my room to at least help me amuse myself.  
  
Halfway through cleaning it, I came across a photo album. Opening it I felt an immediate stab to my heart. The first picture was of Lee and myself, fourteen years old. He was sitting on the picnic table and I was sitting on his lap with a slight blush added to my cheeks. The next picture didn't help too much either when I saw a picture of Ino, Lee, and myself, about fifteen years old, hanging out at the Ramen Restaurant.  
  
'Did Lee like Ino back then?' A tear falling down my cheek at the thought. I flipped to the next page and came face to face with a picture of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and myself. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke just looked mad at being there in the first place. Kakashi and I seemed to be the only ones smiling, at least I think he was smiling. You could never quite tell with his mask on.  
  
"ENOUGH!" I yelled aloud, throwing the photo album hard against the wall. The photo album had just bounced off the wall and under the bed.  
  
'I've had enough of these memories. They're all lies anyway. Lee loving me, Ino being one of my truest friends, Naruto giving a damn about me...' Sighing, I reached under the bed to retrieve the photo album, but instead of coming across the album, my hand fell onto a zip-lock bag full of pills. Pulling out the bag I gazed thoughtfully into it.  
  
"What the hell. It's not like I have something to lose anymore." I said to myself as I walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning in my bed. How I got there was beyond me. The only things that I could remember were the tingling sensation that was in my throat when I swallowed the pill and how much happier I had felt after I took it.  
  
It took me a couple of minutes for me to finally feel up to crawling out of bed and get ready for training that morning. Humming an unknown tune to myself as I brushed my hair and applied make up. After having a two egg cheese omelet, I almost walked out of the door. Almost.  
  
'How am I supposed to react around them? Especially because of the incident two days ago.' I thought to myself as I glanced around the kitchen, as if the answer would be just lying on the counter. Actually, it was just lying on the counter. Seventeen green pills inside a zip-lock bag.  
  
'Why not? It won't make things any worse. Plus I'll feel better once I take it.' I reassured myself as I slipped one small green pill into my hand. When I filled up a glass of water, I put the pill on the back of my tongue, drank the water, allowing the pill to slide down my throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Sakura-Chan! I honestly don't know what I did wrong the other day so do you mind on filling me in? Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei are just as confused as I am and... and... Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from their assigned meeting spot, stopping when he saw Sakura grinning with the dumbest smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Naruto-kun! I was just stressed the other day!" Sakura replied, smiling the whole time she spoke.  
  
"Oh? Ok then! I... hey wait a minute!? Since when do you call me Naruto-kun?" Naruto questioned Sakura, unsure of whether or not to be excited Sakura that was being a hell of a lot kinder towards him or to be very frightened of her smile.  
  
"Since now!" Sakura giggled.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stood there gaping at Sakura as she started singing to herself while laying down on the bridge and watching the sky above them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day (evening)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto shifted uneasily in his seat as he ate his ramen causing Iruka to raise an eyebrow in his direction, indicating for the young Chuunin to tell him what was on his mind.  
  
"Iruka, has Sakura-Chan seemed odd lately?" Naruto asked Iruka, removing his eyes from his bowl of ramen.  
  
"No, She just seems happier, but I can't see anything wrong with that."  
  
"She should be upset though!" Naruto protested causing Iruka to raise the other eyebrow on his face.  
  
"And why would you want your own comrade to be upset?"  
  
"Lee and Sakura had a fight and I'm not too sure what it's about. Lee had told me that as much as he wants her to take him back, she probably won't. I would have beaten up Lee a long time ago because it is so obvious that he did something to hurt her but she just seems so... happy." Naruto answered, looking at his ramen with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Hmmm, That doesn't seem right. Try talking to her about it, she just might be trying to conceal her pain which would explain her extreme happiness." After listening to Iruka's words Naruto promised himself to go to Sakura's house and see if she wanted to talk, when he was finished eating his ramen that is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...And there's chapter two. Hmmmm, now that I reread this, it sounds a little corny :S. Guess this what happens when you write stories at 2 AM. Tee Hee. A thanks goes out to LaDyGeNiX and to Lilith (You like it? Wow! Am I ever flattered! :D) The next chapter should be up in two days at the most. Also I have a question. Besides the SakuLee pairing, which other pairings do you guys want to see in this story? 


	3. Stop Tormenting My Heart

Grumbling to myself as I heard the sharp repetitive noises echo down the halls and enter into my room. I would have gone back to sleeping comfortably in my bed but I got up when I realized that it was the door. When I reached the door the noises stopped. Walking cautiously to the peephole I saw a familiar bowl-styled haircut.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're in there." Lee said on the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away Lee!" I screamed at him feeling tears start up in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Please Sakura. I want to talk to you." He begged me.  
  
"Well have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled, my voice not sounding as harsh as I hoped that it would. After a moment of silence Lee finally spoke up again.  
  
"It's just a big misunderstanding."  
  
"I don't care anymore! GO AWAY!"  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want. I really do love you Sakura." Lee told me. Looking back into the peephole I was surprised to see his eyes glassy. When he turned his back to the door and walked away I couldn't stand it. I had this incredible urge for security. I still had 16 pills left and I'd be damned if I let them go to waste. Another sharp knock made me turn around and face the door again.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. Getting a little annoyed at him for delaying me my comfort, I opened the door and yelled WHAT in his face. He seemed rather startled at my outburst and blinked. I was getting ready for him to start asking me why I just yelled at him but I ended up being surprised when he hugged me.  
  
"Naruto... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" I yelled, trying to pry the blonde boy away from me.  
  
"You're back to normal Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, with a grin plastered over his face. His words stopped me dead in my tracks. Thoughts such as 'Does he know about the pills?' and 'How could he figure it out?' raced through my mind. Looking at him in the eyes I saw the seriousness in them. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for his torrent of questions.  
  
"Lee is dumb!" Naruto finally said. I was trying to decide between hitting Naruto extremely hard over the head or to hug him to death for being so dumb and not knowing about the pills.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Questioned Naruto as he waved his hand in front of my face, attempting to get my attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright." I told him, starting to nudge him back outside.  
  
"Well if you want to talk about it..." Naruto started but thankfully I interrupted him before I could hear his, "You can talk to me about anything because I'll become Hokage and help you out!" speech.  
  
"No I'm alright. It was nice talking to you. BYE!" I said as I shoved Naruto through the door, slamming it in his face.  
  
'Didn't think I'd EVER get rid of him!' I thought to myself, exasperated and even more stressed out than before. Feeling the need to help suppress my stress, I ran towards the kitchen. I fetched myself a glass of water and drew out two pills this time.  
  
'Two to help out with two pains in the butt. Lee and Naruto.' I assured myself as I popped the pills into my mouth at the same time.  
  
******************************  
  
When I woke up that morning I felt so much relief emotionally, but physically my body was sore everywhere. Slowly arising from my bed I looked around my room. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw my once neat room, ruined. My desk looked as if it had collapsed, the mirror had so many cracks that it looked more like it was frosted, and my once white carpet was red with blood.  
  
"Oh my god." I said out loud as I stumbled from my bed and walked around my room, inspecting the damage. Feeling the stress of the situation catch up to me I started feeling a craving start crawling up my veins. I knew what the cure for this situation was.  
  
******************************  
  
Kakashi frowned to himself as he stared down into his tea. Sighing, he brushed his hand through his silver hair, frowning when his finger caught a knot. He fidgeted his hand in an attempt to free it from his hair. When he finally did, his eyes quickly scanned over the small restaurant, making sure no one saw his rather humiliating battle of his hair versus his hand.  
  
He felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he saw Iruka walk into the restaurant. Silently thanking his mask for concealing it, he waved to him. Iruka smiled and waved back, as a slight blush crossed over Iruka's face.  
  
Kakashi then turned his eyes back to his tea and looked intently in it.  
  
"Trying to tell the future with your tea leaves?" Said a cheerful voice behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
  
Kakashi just snorted and replied, "If I could, I'd be able to understand teenage girls." Iruka smiled at him and sat down on the couch across from Kakashi.  
  
"Sakura?" Iruka questioned and Kakashi nodded. Iruka frowned as he started thinking, 'Perhaps there is something strange going on with Sakura?'  
  
****************************  
  
Wow! I feel so flattered with the reviews! Thank you K-Chan, NaRuTO_ROCKS!, ph34R tH3 CuT3 0N3s, and Lilith. I decided to use KakaIru in this story as well as SakuLee. Sorry if Kakashi and Iruka seem out of character. They're both my favorite characters and yet I don't feel like I've gotten them in character. Also I'm thinking about putting in a SakuraxTallBrunetteBoy for a chapter or two.  
  
I'm thinking about making this a long story but I don't know because I am moving to a different continent in a week and I don't know how long I'll be away from the internet. If I kept it short I could probably finish it but I want to keep it long because I really like this fic that I'm writing! So as you can tell I'm a little confused here. Would it be all right with you guys if you ended up waiting for a week to two weeks for the next update? It would be a long chapter because I have a laptop but no Internet. So I can just work on the story until I get in contact with a computer with the internet. I'm sorry if this was a short chapter! Next update will be in two days! 


	4. New Discoveries

"Sorry I'm late today! I was busy talking to a cutie!" Said Kakashi, none could see the him grinning though, due to his mask.  
  
"hmph..."  
  
"Sasuke, you could sound more cheerful you know." Said Kakashi, still grinning. Upon hearing another Hmph, he looked over at his class, shocked seeing Naruto being the one making grumpy sounds and Sakura not being there. His grin immediately faded.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking questionably at the two boys. Sasuke shook his head slightly, indicating that he did not know.  
  
"IT'S THAT STUPID ROCK LEE'S FAULT!" Hollered Naruto as he threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
Kakashi just blinked at Naruto's sudden outburst and asked, "How is it Rock Lee's fault that Sakura isn't here?" As soon as he finished his question his eyes widened, "They're not... They wouldn't be..." Kakashi said, stumbling on his words. Naruto's mouth snarled in disgust.  
  
"Pervert! Why would she be doing THAT with him when he CHEATED on her!" He growled at Kakashi. Kakashi looked visibly relieved but tensed up again when he realized the latter part of what Naruto said.  
  
"He cheated on her?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded while he glared at the ground in front of him. Kakashi sighed, about to run a hand through his hair but thought better of it.  
  
"Let's continue on with our missions." Kakashi said and quickly added when he saw Naruto's mouth open ready to protest, "Because she would have came today if she wanted to talk about it. She must want sometime to herself to think about it."  
  
*****************************  
  
When I finally came to, I discovered that I was in the kitchen. Getting used to waking up in odd places, I forced myself up onto my feet. When I glanced at the clock I gasped in horror. It was lunchtime. I had missed meeting up with Kakashi. Naruto, and Sasuke. Standing in the middle of the kitchen contemplating if I should try and find out where they went or to just stay home. Only then did I realize the condition that the kitchen was in.  
  
When people say, "It looks like a tornado went through your room!" I never thought that a room could possibly look like that. Was I ever wrong! Everything was everywhere! Bread was scattered across the table, mayonnaise was plastered on the walls, broken chair legs were placed in a pile in the corner of the room, and a puddle of blood was on the floor.  
  
Glancing down at myself, I saw no visible wounds. I felt my body start to shake as I glanced around the kitchen again. My parents were going to be extremely mad when they saw this mess. For the first time I felt a lurch in my stomach. Rushing to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet I threw up. When I finished I glanced down into the toilet and cried out loud, horrified. My eyes started to tear up when I saw blood covering the toilet.  
  
'I threw THAT up!?' I thought to myself as I felt tears start up in the corners of my eyes. There was no denying it. I was scared. Rushing down back to the kitchen, I grasped three green pills.  
  
'What am I doing!? These must be the cause of this!' I mentally screamed to myself as I glanced around the kitchen, my eyes resting upon the blood. Allowing the tears to spill from my eyes, I grabbed a glass cup and filled it up with water.  
  
"Just once more. One more time shouldn't hurt." I assured myself as I brought the three green pills to my lips. After swallowing the pills, my tears stopped at feeling instant relief.  
  
*****************************  
  
Naruto grumbled as he walked down the street with Sasuke and Kakashi, "What a pointless mission! I thought searching for the mystical gold coin would be interesting but noooooooo it just HAD to turn out to be a dumb chocolate coin!" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement while Kakashi smiled happily.  
  
"Oh I don't know. The mission didn't seem that bad!" Kakashi chimed in, receiving a glare from Naruto.  
  
"Of course you liked it! You're the one who ate the stupid chocolate!" Naruto growled along with his stomach, not seeing the small smile slowly spreading across Sasuke's lips. After a while of walking in silence Naruto's angry mood turned into a happy one.  
  
"Who wants to go for ramen with me!?!" Naruto asked, his eyes full of hope. Sasuke shook his head while Kakashi's eyes crinkled when he smiled.  
  
"I'll go! Your treat of course! Goodbye Sasuke!" Kakashi said happily as he walked towards the local ramen restaurant. Sasuke looked over at the two amused when he saw Naruto chase after Kakashi asking why he should pay for his Sensei's ramen.  
  
Sasuke just continued the walk to his home. When he glanced carelessly into an alleyway that he was passing he saw a young couple making out against the wall. Snorting in disgust he ignored them, never really enjoying the public display of affection that they were showing. Walking a couple more feet he stopped in his tracks. Quickly walking back to the alleyway and glancing at the couple again his eyes widened as he recognized one of them.  
  
'Who was that making out with Sakura!?!' Sasuke thought to himself as he turned back around and walked quickly to his home. Although his face remained in it's calm state, his mind was growing more uneasy as he thought about it.  
  
**********************  
  
And I'm going to be leaving it there. I'm sorry! I wish I could keep up with my two day posting schedule but like I said before, I'm moving and I can't really help it. Don't worry though! When I get back I'll have a LOT prepared for you guys! My thank you's for this chapter goes out to Naruke and Mary. Thank you guys soooo much! Your reviews help keep me inspired! 


	5. Got to make a Big Impression

'I feel so powerful. I no longer feel the need to mourn over the lost love between myself and Lee. Bah! Who needs him!? He's just like Sasuke. Just when I think things couldn't get better between us, another girl catches his eye. Stupid Ino! Let's see her try and get... what's his name? That doesn't mater. All I know is he's way to extreme for Ino! HA!' I think to myself as I walked down the street. My head held high and with each step I take I grow more confident with myself.  
  
'I don't need anyone. People are either the players or being played. I used to be played but now, I'm a player. No one is going to hurt me again.'  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk." A gruff voice says behind me. I turn around and am slightly surprised to see Sasuke. I open my mouth to greet him but I suddenly remember, why should I stop my schedule and listen to a guy who brought nothing but pain in my life?  
  
"I'm busy and even if I wasn't, I can think of plenty of better things to do than talk to you." I say coolly as I turn around and walk away from him. I can't help but allow a small smirk out onto my face when I saw the surprise in his eyes.  
  
'Good. I'm happy he's shocked. He better get used to me acting like this because I'm not changing.'  
  
*******************************  
  
"Another miso ramen!" Naruto shouted, so as to make sure the chef would know what he wanted.  
  
"Not until you paid for your last one." Nagged the chef, exasperated with the hyperactive teenager.  
  
"Oh! Uh..." Naruto stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and nervously looked around.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! How are you doing today?!" Naruto yelled with a grin plastered across his face. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow towards him as she walked towards a table that was farthest from the stools. Naruto jumped off his stool, walked over, and sat across from her at the table.  
  
Smiling at her he chimes, "How are you doing today Sakura-chan? Nice day today isn't it? I was wondering, can I please please PLEASE borrow some money from you to pay for my ramen?"  
  
"Go away... Dobe!" Sakura scoffed as she flipped through the menu. Naruto just gaped at her.  
  
"You... Sasuke... Dobe..." Naruto stumbled on his words until he finally cleared his throat and said, "You never called me that before! Only Sasuke calls me dobe!"  
  
Sakura looked up from her menu and smiled cruelly at him, "I just felt that dobe suited you better than Hokage." Naruto was thoroughly shocked, but that shock soon turned into anger as he clenched his hands into fists, growled in frustration and stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring the chef's protests for him to come back and pay.  
  
"Baka." Sakura hissed under her breath before telling the chef her order.  
  
After finishing her ramen, she arose from her table and turned to leave but let out a startled cry when she ran head on into the one person that she despised the most, Rock Lee. Reaching down, Lee offered her a hand to help her off the ground. Sakura smacked it away and quickly got back onto her feet. She glared at Lee while she crossed her arms, waiting for an apology. She smiled inwardly to herself when she saw Lee open his mouth but was immediately shocked when she saw him point to the ground.  
  
"What is that?" He asked looking from the green pill, that laid on the floor between them, to Sakura.  
  
"That's mine." Sakura hissed towards him before hastily picking it up and stuffing it into her pocket.  
  
"Sakura, I'm worried about you." Lee said as he looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be worried about me but instead, be worried about yourself if you don't get out of my sight." Sakura growled bitterly casting another nasty glare towards Lee.  
  
"Have you looked at yourself lately? Can't you see how pale you are? How your eye's look like they're about to bulge out from their sockets? How your clothes look so baggy?" Lee said as he frowned and looked over Sakura's appearance again. Indeed she no longer looked the way she used too. Nor did she act the same.  
  
"It's none of your business." Sakura muttered, but loud enough for Lee to hear, and brushed past him. Lee grasped her arm and spun her back towards him causing Sakura to let out a gasp.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm not going to stand by and watch you wither away from an amazing cherry blossom to a weed." Sakura looked away from him, her eyes starting to glaze over but she quickly replaced them with cold and confident eyes.  
  
"I don't need you, Sasuke, or Naruto! I'm not perfect so deal with it! Save your bullshit for another girl!" Sakura screamed at Lee as she ripped her arm out of his grip and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Lee standing there, the centre of attention to all the curious consumers in the restaurant and with her bill.  
  
****************************************  
  
I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Moving to a new country is a bigger pain in the butt than I thought it would be, but it's all worth it when I hear a hot Scottish guy talk. *sigh* I just love their accents but no matter how hard I try to imitate it I end up sounding like I'm trying to rap. -_-\/ Blah! What sucks though is I start school 2 weeks early O_O! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not cool!  
  
Anyways I wasn't able to type on the laptop like I had planned to do while I was computer less but no worries! I'm back so I'll keep to my every updates every second day plan! 


	6. I'm Falling Forever

'Wow, do I ever feel powerful!' I think to myself while I pop in three pills at once and take a long gulp of brandy to help wash it down. I sigh and slump farther into the couch that I am currently lounging on.  
  
'Well, he sure as hell doesn't live in a great looking apartment.' I comment inside my head as I look around my new boyfriend's apartment. My travelling eyes land upon him as he walks towards me with a bottle of beer in one hand and an almost finished cigarette in the other. I sigh happily, quite content with my surroundings as my tall brunette boyfriend sits next to me on the couch.  
  
After a few minutes of allowing the drugs take over my body, I crawl onto his lap. Grinding my hips into his, he smiles knowingly at me. Catching my drift, he crushes his cigarette against the couch, putting it out, and drinks the last bit of beer left in his bottle and tosses it aside.  
  
We never exchange words too often, unless I'm purchasing some more pills from him. Some people may not consider what he and I have a true relationship, hell I don't either, but at least I'm the player here. He's usual too stoned or drunk to figure out that he's being played.  
  
A few hours pass and here I lie on the same couch that I was on earlier, dressed only in my underwear. My boyfriend left two hours ago, he heard there was a new and more interesting drug being brought in and he wanted to be one of the first to experience it. Reaching a hand down to my pants that were currently sprawled on the floor beside the couch, I pull out a couple more pills from the pocket. Spying an unopened beer can near my feet, I pick it up and pop it open. I take a drink from it before placing the pills at the back of my tongue and take another large gulp of beer. Finishing my beer, I toss it carelessly to the side and I slump against the couch, waiting for the side affects to start up. When the door had suddenly busted open, I let out a startled cry. I did not expect that to happen. Nor did I expect to see Kakashi Sensei on the other side of the now broken door.  
  
I gaped at him in shock but quickly realised that I was clad in nothing but my underwear. Quickly grabbed the flattened pillow on the ground, I hid behind it so Kakashi could not see what I was currently wearing.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I hear Kakashi question as he steps into the apartment. His uncovered eye goes back and forth from the floor to my eyes. He must want to search my eyes for answers but he does not want to see me in my underwear.  
  
'Tell him you were at a party and someone must have slipped you something in your drink because the next thing you knew, you were here.' Inner Sakura tells me. I mentally nod, agreeing with her plan.  
  
"You look like a pineapple." Ok, did that just come out of my mouth? Where was that marvellous plan? Damn it! I shouldn't have taken those pills, now I have no control over my body. Great, now in a few minutes I shouldn't even be able to control my mind either. I'm screwed.  
  
I watch as Kakashi's one eye blinks in surprise and then squint in confusion.  
  
"Where that came from is beyond me. Sakura, please come with me, AFTER-YOU-PUT-ON-YOUR-CLOTHES!" Kakashi adds hastily while covering his one eye with both of his hands when I start to stand up, abandoning the pillow and exposing my under garments.  
  
I am mentally beating the crap out of myself right now. How could I be so stupid? I knew that I acted dumb when I got drugged up but never had I acted this idiotic. Then again, I never really had taken these pills so hardcore and become placed in a situation where I had to talk to someone else before. I was usually by myself when I took large amounts.  
  
'Do I really act like this?' I mentally ask myself as I feel the drugs start to take over my mind.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"OK! I'm dressed!" Sakura cheered happily as she skips over to a dumbfounded Kakashi.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to escort you home and you can tell me what you are doing here. Just give me a minute to search this area and we'll go." Kakashi said, frowning in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on with his smartest student. Sakura waved, with her whole arm extended, to Kakashi as he sped around the room with such a speed that only a ninja could possess.  
  
When Kakashi stopped running he held 5 zip-lock bags. One of the bags contained white crystals, another contained white powder, and three held green pills. Frowning at the bags, he stuffs them into his pocket and walks over to Sakura. His is startled to see her smile happily at him and then fall to the ground with a 'thunk'.  
  
"Sakura!?" Kakashi says as he rushes towards her. Seeing that she is still breathing he becomes slightly relieved, but what he discovered next made him start to worry. Blood was starting to fall from the corner of her mouth to across her jaw line  
  
Hurriedly picking her up he rushes to the hospital.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Don't worry! This story isn't about to end anytime soon! Just a random thought but don't you guys hate name tags? I just got back from orientation and the whole time my hair kept getting caught in my name tag! Halfway through I finally gave up and threw my name tag away! *glares at name tag* Meh! My name was spelt wrong on it anyways. When they handed it to me it had "Emily" on it instead of "Emma" and I only had a pencil on me so when I crossed out the "ily" and added "ma" people couldn't see it. I can certainly say that it was indeed an interesting day though ^_^ 


End file.
